


Gone

by HangingTree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangingTree/pseuds/HangingTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill cypher is bored and a certain Pine Tree is sure to keep him entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen

Dipper was sitting on the roof of the mystery shack when he appeared, Bill Cypher glided in the air towards Dipper, a gleam in his eye. Dipper was on gaurd the moment Bill had appeared and had no problems showing his discomfort as he tucked his knees in and stared into Bill's all knowing eye, his stare unwavering. After a while Dipper realized with a sigh that he would have to engage Bill first and so as icily as he could he said "What do you want Bill? You have no buisness here." After a few blinks from Bill the triangle finally spoke, his voice sounding like it came from all around him "Actually Pine Tree I do."

Frustrated and confused Dipper couldn't hide his anger "Well what is it? Spit it out already!" After the last word left Dipper's mouth Bill suddenly rushed toward him. His huge eye staring at him with...lust? Dipper felt quite foolish for being rude with the demon when Bill's voice sounded from inside his head. "I am here for you." And with that Bill snapped his fingers and before Dipper could scream he was gone.


	2. Confusion

Opening his eyes Dipper found himself in well..blackness. There was no light and he had an odd sensation of being submerged in a rushing river except he was neither wet or of need of air. As he floated around trying to figure things out he was blinded by a flash of golden light. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light Dipper wasn't surprised to find the triangle of doom himself floating before him. Dipper wanted to scream at Bill for answers but he knew that the demon wouldn't take lightly to being yelled at, so reigning in his anger he calmly asked "Bill where have you taken me? And why exactly Have you taken me?" 

After a few seconds of hesitation Bill replied "I have taken you because I want you and currently we are in the place between dimensions I call this place Steve." Dipper couldn't figure out which statement was odder but he decided to deal with the real issue first. "Why may I ask do you want me?" Dipper asked fearing the answer "I want you because I am lonely and my last partner died too early. Had trouble handling me and so I needed a replacement. So I was stuck with a problem, who could I possibly find to replace Stacey? And around the same time a certain twin couldn't keep his nose out of other peoples buisness and had to be taught a lesson and so I thought, Hey I know I'll kill two birds with one stone. Hence your presence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again wow this is hard to do I've already accidentally deleted it once so let's have another go at it.


	3. Choices

Bill eyed Dipper up and down with a hungry look in his eye "Now darling Pine Tree I'm going to give you a choice either you can give me your body willingly and live a comfortable life or I shall take you forcibly and you can live a harsh life. Which will it be?"

Dipper didn't know what to do obvisiouly he didn't want to give himself to Bill but on the other hand he didn't want a harsh life so with a swallow of pride "Okay Bill have it your way but please be gentle."

With a snap of Bill's fingers they were transported to a richly furnished room that was all reds and golds. Dipper noticed the fire in a grate opposite the bed and was grateful for the heat for it was chilly in the room. Only when he reached to pull his vest on tighter and his fingers went through thin air that he noticed he was naked. Suddenly self-conscious he tried covering up in the blankets on the bed only for Bill to appear.

Bill had changed, no longer the dorito of doom but now a tall man with Amber eyes and hairs that was so golden blond it practically glowed. Dipper was quick to notice that Bill too was naked and so he was quick to avert his eyes 

"Don't look away from me Pine Tree. There shall be other things to be embrassed about more so than this."

With a hesitation Dipper took in all of Bill's glory from his tanned skin to his well toned body all the way down to his member. With a sudden blush Dipper couldn't help but feel terrible because Bill's was almost twice his size. Bill noticed Dippers expression and where his gaze had settled. With one smooth move he had scooped Dipper into his arms and curled into the bed. Humming gently he said "Don't worry soon you too shall grow into your own."

At that Bill's mouth latched onto Dippers. Dipper received dozens of quick desperate kisses before Bill's tounge pushed its way into Dipper's mouth. As his tounge was exploring every crevice in Dipper's mouth he couldn't control a slight moan from spilling out of his mouth. At that Bill detached his mouth from Dipper's and said in a silky voice "I like those sounds, let's make more."

Suddenly Bill's hand was on Dipper's penis and before he had time to react he slapped Bill's hand away on instinct. Dipper would never forget the look of outrage on Bill's face.

With a snap the room vanished and instead Dipper found himself chained in a cell his only coverings were the chains on his necks wrists and ankles. Bill stood outside of the cell glaring wthin. Now fully clothed in a golden robe he swished his clothes as he left while saying over his back "You'll regret this Pine Tree." 

Dipper wept for his future then and what it will hold.


	4. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks to everyone for reading my odd writings and I would greatly love some feedback :)

Dipper had been chained in that cell for what felt like weeks though it was actually just two days and in his solitude he began to hope that maybe Bill had forgotten about him, he was wrong. 

On the morning of the third day Bill returned, in his hand he carried a chain. Detaching Dipper from the wall Bill hooked the new chain to Dipper's neck shackle and started pulling him out of the door. At first Dipper tried desperately to walk forward but lack of water and food had left him weak and he dropped."You know what Pine Tree? I rather like you walking on all fours, let's make this a regular thing." In a quick flash Bill had rounded on Dipper pulling a knife out from god knows where and then all Dipper knew was pain. After his screams had died down he looked back at his feet to see the damage, and there on both of his Achilles' tendons were deep ragged cuts. 

Bill wasn't done yet though. After wiping his blade clean he grabbed the front of Dipper's neck pulling him off the ground staring into Dipper's eyes he laughed coldly "I shall mark you for anyone anywhere to know you belong to me.". He dropped Dipper to the ground only to straddle his hips. Bill got to work. Stabbing the knife into Dipper's belly he relished as the boys muscles tensed and his screams filled the dungeon. Bill started dragging the knife slowly through Dipper's torso the pain was so white hot that Dipper couldn't see anything until finally blessedly he succumbed into an unconscious state hoping for a reprieve from the pain. 

When Dipper awoke he was once again chained to his cell. Trying to sit up turned into an agonizing gasping for breath glancing down Dipper realized why, there roughly hacked into his stomach was a single eye with a slit pupil, covering from one side to his other. It seemed as though the eye was Bill's way of sayin 'I'm always watching you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first piece and criticsim is much wanted.


End file.
